


Hard Head, Soft Behind

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [9]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Cousin Incest, Idea from Season 1 - Episode 22, M/M, One-Shot, Spanking, Will is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Will loses money and the car down at the pool hall. Uncle Phil, angry as he is, goes down there to sort it out - whipping the Hustlers butts at a few games for high stakes. However once home, Will gets his own butt whipped.





	Hard Head, Soft Behind

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

Uncle and nephew stood between the couch and the coffee table, as they watched Aunt Viv make her way out of the room and up the stairs.  
'How come you ain't tell Aunt Viv what really happened?' Will asked, puzzled.  
'Because I don't want her to worry about it.' Uncle Phil replied, turning back to face Will. 'It's between you and me.'  
'Well... Do you think she'll put two and two together when the cops dig my body up?'  
'Don't give me any ideas, Will.' Uncle Phil went on slightly amused, before quickly becoming serious again. 'I just have one question. Why are you so hard-headed?'  
'Is that like a rhetorical question?' 

 

Uncle Phil closed his eyes briefly as he breathed in deeply.  
'You know, a hard head makes for a soft behind.'  
'What, you're gonna spank me?' Will asked, wide eyed.  
There was a pause.  
'You know the severity of what you did tonight. We can either, discuss your punishment tomorrow. Or, you can strip and bend over the couch right now. The choice is yours.' 

 

Hmm, Will thought about it. To spank or not to spank. For some time he stood there deep in thought, that in the end, Uncle Phil had had enough of waiting for the answer that he decided for Will.  
'Drop 'em!'  
'Huh?'  
'You heard me just fine.'  
With no choice now, not with seeing that big ol' vein in his Uncle's head at bursting point, Will sighed, stripped and knelt on the couch. 

 

With his arms hung over the back of the couch, he lowered his back and pushed out his butt. While Uncle Phil walked into the hall and retrieved a paddle made of solid wood. Once he was back in the living room, he stepped up into position behind Will and ran the paddle over his nephew's ass cheeks. Just the feel of the implement made Will's body shudder. Uncle Phil then lifted the paddle off from Will, and raised it at arms length, high above his head. 

 

Will's body tensed as he waited for the blows to fall, and he didn't have wait long. A few seconds later the paddle came down hard and fast, cracking against his smooth skin, making his gasp loudly and jump in shock at the force of the blow. He didn't have time to try and relax his body much after that, as the same forceful heavy blows soon began reigning down on him in quick succession. All Will could do was gasp, whimper, yelp and sniffle, as he tried his best to remain stoic. But with the pain of the sting growing stronger with each _THWACK_ his stoicism waned quickly. 

**\- HHSB -**

_THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK!_  
'I've spent time in a pool hall or two in my life.' Uncle Phil began to lecture. 'I know what goes on there. Which was why I didn't want you going down there in the first place.  
_THWACK!_  
'You think I want to spoil your fun?' Uncle Phil asked, as he stood over Will, his hand wrapped around the handle of the paddle. 'I just want you to come home in one piece.'  
With that he raised the paddle again and brought it down hard against the boy's trembling, ungrateful behind. Will whimpered and sniffled, trying to keep himself from crying out, as he felt the paddle again and again cracking down on his ass. 

'I-I'm so-rry, Un-cle Phil.' Will sobbed. Man, his butt stang!  
Philip gave the boy one final THWACK! with the paddle, before his lowered his arm to his side.  
'Stand up, Will.' He said. 'Get dressed and head on up to bed.'  
Will sniffed as he stood up and redressed, gasping only when he pulled up in boxers and pants. He wiped his eyes, apologised to his uncle and made his way out of the room and upstairs. 

Once in his room he stripped out of his clothes and got into bed, snuggling up to Carlton's nice firm body. Spooning up behind him, Will's hard cock slid deeply into his cousin's tight heat. Carlton moaned in his sleep at the feeling of being so full, he was glad that he had lubed and stretched his hole before sleep took him tonight. Will was thankful too. Sliding deep into Carlton help him to take his mind off his stinging behind, and helped him relax enough that after a few deep thrusts into Carlton's hole, he too fell asleep.


End file.
